PURPLE!
by Alex Ultra
Summary: Warning: Randomness. Protect the children!


This is a rather... strange thing I came up with recently. Well, enjoy. And ages of people are represented by this (10)... yeah.  
  
~~~~~~*** THE PURPLE NINJA MONKEYS!!! ***~~~~~~  
  
Goku was eating the large fish he had just caught when suddenly he saw some purple ninja monkeys!  
  
"Wow! Purple ninja monkeys!!" The purple ninja monkeys proceeded to kick his bottom-side. "Ah! You kicked my bottom-side!!!" Said Goku, as he then ran away.  
  
As he ran away he passed Gohan (11). "What's wrong dad?" He said. "Oh wow! Purple ninja monkeys!!!" He said. The purple ninja monkeys then went and kicked HIS bottom-side. "Ah! The purple ninja monkeys kicked my bottom-side!!" He then ran away screaming.  
  
Tien landed just then and noticed Gohan screaming. "What's going on?" He asked. "Oh! Purple ninja monkeys!!! COOL!!!" He then proceeded to hug one of them. "Ouch!" He then got his bottom-side kicked. "Waah!" He then went sulking in a corner (in the woods) to cry.  
  
Then Goten (7) appeared. "Wow! Purple ninja monkeys!!" He then went "HYAA!!" And some of the purple ninja monkeys also went "HYAA!!" back at him.  
  
Then Trunks (6) came (because those two always go together) and Goten went "Hey Trunks! I'm older than you!! HAHAHA!!" The author then realized his mistake and corrected his mistake. Goten (6) then cried. "Waah! Now you're older than me again!"  
  
Trunks (7) then smiled, totally oblivious to the age thing. "Hey, Goten! Wanna cause some trouble like we always do 'cause we're such troublemakers?"  
  
"Sure!" Said Goten. They then called up Shenlong.  
  
"What is your wish?" Said Shenlong.  
  
Goten (6) then looked at Trunks (7) who said, "We wish the purple ninja monkeys were PINK!! HAHA!!"  
  
"That's a good one Trunks (7)!"  
  
"Yeah! And I'll bet Gotenks would like it too!" Said Trunks (7). So the two of them then did a fusion and became a girl Gotenks!  
  
"WHAT!?!? What happened?" Said girl Gotenks (?).  
  
Pan (6?) then appeared. "Hey? Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure!" Said girl Gotenks (?). And they both flew away, totally forgetting about the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink).  
  
Gohan (11) then grew up and went to Orange Star High School. "Bye dad! I'm gonna go to Orange Star High School and make lemonade with star-shaped oranges!" But the star-shaped oranges weren't orange at all because they were some more of the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be)!  
  
Then the leader of the purple ninja monkeys appeared. "HAHAHA!!!" Said the leader of the purple ninja monkeys, who was still purple because he was... BARNEY!!!!  
  
"AH! The HORROR!!" Said Gohan (18) as he tried to punch Barney, the leader of the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be). Many more people also tried to beat him up as well.  
  
But Barney, the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be), only laughed. "HAHA!! You can't kick my bottom-side! Because I am so FAT you all just bounce off of me!!! HAHAHA!!"  
  
"Wait!" Said Chaoutzu. "I will read his mind and find out his weakness! And maybe why he eats small children!" He then tried to read Barneys mind. "Ah!" He said. He then cringed and curled up into a ball while staring off into space. "So... EMPTY!! THE HORROR!! THE HORROR!!!!!" Barney then ate him (because he looked like a small child).  
  
"HAHAHA!!! I know how to beat you!" Said Gohan (18).  
  
"How's that?" Said Yamcha, who had a large number of women of various shapes and sizes around him.  
  
"Like this!" He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Kill Barney Society? Yeah! He's right here..." He then hung up the phone to wait.  
  
A rumbling was heard long before the Kill Barney Society finally appeared, with Videl leading the herd. "Videl...!" Said Gohan (18), with sparkly eyes and hearts surrounding him.  
  
"YAAHHH!!!! THERE IT IS!! THE ABOMINATION!!" Videl led the group (who was charged with a strange holy power to kill purple dinosaurs) into battle with the scourge of the world.  
  
"Ah!!!" Said Barney, as the Kill Barney Society used swords and all sorts of other things to chop him in pieces and open his head to let all the good children free. Except Chaoutzu who was still curled up in a ball and paralyzed because of the emptiness of Barneys head.  
  
"HAHA!! WE KILLED BARNEY!! NOW WE SHALL DISPERSE BECAUSE THE FOCUS OF ALL OUR HATE FOR THE LAST... SOMETHING YEARS IS GONE!" So the Kill Barney Society dispersed into a random throng of people as Videl tried to flush the pieces down the toilet, which didn't seem to work since the toilet kept on barfing it up ('cause Barney's just that bad).  
  
"Wait!" Said Krillin. "What about the purple ninja monkeys, which are actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be?"  
  
"I know! You can blind them with your superbly reflective forehead!!!" Said Bulma, who was a genius.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Krillin then blinded the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be) with his highly reflective head.  
  
"But now what?" Said Gohan (18).  
  
Trees fell over and people ran screaming as something VERY scary stomped on the scene screaming, "WHERE'S GOHAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Said the scary thing (which turned out to be Chichi).  
  
"MOM!!" Said Gohan (18).  
  
Chichi then pulled out her trusty FRYING PAN OF DOOM, DEATH, AND TERROR, and started flattening the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be), screaming. "YOU STUPID MONKEYS!! YOU'RE KEEPING MY GOHAN FROM STUDYING!!!"  
  
"But mom!" Said Gohan (28). "I'm a teacher now, I have to make OTHER people study!"  
  
"Gohan! How'd you do that?" Said Videl.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Son Gohan! You get home RIGHT NOW!!!" Said Chichi, who was emanating so much motherly power that Gohan (28) shrunk again.  
  
"Okay mom..." Said Gohan (11).  
  
Chichi smiled. "That's a good boy!" Said the now happy Chichi, who had pink stains on her FRYING PAN OF DOOM, DEATH, AND TERROR from the purple ninja monkeys (who were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be). "AND LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU!!!" She shouted to no one in particular as she walked off.  
  
Piccolo then looked to Dende after watching the whole thing on earth. "Why did you let the purple ninja monkeys loose?" Said Piccolo.  
  
"HAHA!!! More Tequila pleash!!!!" Said Dende the guardian god in a slurred voice.  
  
Bra (12?) looked around at the half-destroyed landscape around her. "Ah. I do good work! Now my life doesn't seem so boring!" She walked away laughing maniacally until.  
  
SQUISHCK! She stepped in the remnants of one of the purple ninja monkeys (which were actually pink because Goten and Trunks wished them to be). "EEW!!" She scraped off the remnants and continued walking home.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of this bit of insanity ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it! That's just a glimpse at what I'm truly capable of!  
  
LATER 


End file.
